In Venere Veritas
by crowciferspet
Summary: A collection of random Supernatural oneshots and drabbles. Rated M for safety.
1. Poison Girl

**In Venere Veritas**

**Summary:** A collection of random Supernatural oneshots and drabbles. Rated M for safety and possible smut.

_A/N: Well, here we are again. I am releasing yet another oneshot, drabble collection, and it's Supernatural this time! Yes! Anyways, I absolutely love Supernatural and I have a whole list of reasons why and a whole list of favorite characters. So, I decide to compile a collection of different oneshots focusing on my favorite characters and my OC Rose. there may also be hints of other pairings, but that's if I really feel creative enough :-) Anyways, hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but plot and original character(s). _

* * *

**One: Poison Girl**

(CrowleyxOC)

She was going to be the death of him. She was absolutely despicable,  
and that's why he was attracted to her, of course, considering he is, afterall,  
the King of Hell.

Still...she was impossible to ignore. There was something about her,  
something he couldn't describe; her blood red lips, shimmering caramel eyes,  
her magnificent curls and curves, oh yes, he was sexually attracted to her;  
he was also drawn to her demeanor, he absolutely loved the fact she  
was not afraid of him, in fact, she could run for the title of Queen of Hell,  
she was that kind of woman.

What a woman she was, he mused as he sipped on his whiskey and watched her  
as she was deep in slumber, an activity in which he proudly indulges in.  
She was a beauty, a tease,  
and he intended to make her his,  
however, little to his knowledge, it will be she that will claim her mark;  
his poison girl.


	2. Sound of Winter

**In Venere Veritas**

**Summary:** A collection of random Supernatural oneshots and drabbles. Rated M for safety and possible smut.

_A/N: Well, here we are again. I am releasing yet another oneshot, drabble collection, and it's Supernatural this time! Yes! Anyways, I absolutely love Supernatural and I have a whole list of reasons why and a whole list of favorite characters. So, I decide to compile a collection of different oneshots focusing on my favorite characters and my OC Rose. there may also be hints of other pairings, but that's if I really feel creative enough :-) Anyways, hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but plot and original character(s). _

* * *

**Two: Sound of Winter**

**(Sam x OC) **

It was here, they could escape from all the stress of hunting,  
it was here where they could be free, be them.  
He would cradle her naked form in his arms for hours on end  
while the snow fell silently outside.  
It was here where she felt the safest, in his strong muscular arms,  
no demon, monster, entity, could touch them.

They built a sanctuary here,  
a life outside of the hellish life they live.  
They built a beautiful escape,  
some place sacred,  
so heavenly,  
it was as if God lead them to this little slice of Earthly paradise.

And they wouldn't change it for anything.


	3. World in Flames

**In Venere Veritas**

**Summary:** A collection of random Supernatural oneshots and drabbles. Rated M for safety and possible smut.

_A/N: Well, here we are again. I am releasing yet another oneshot, drabble collection, and it's Supernatural this time! Yes! Anyways, I absolutely love Supernatural and I have a whole list of reasons why and a whole list of favorite characters. So, I decide to compile a collection of different oneshots focusing on my favorite characters and my OC Rose. there may also be hints of other pairings, but that's if I really feel creative enough :-) Anyways, hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but plot and original character(s). _

* * *

**Three: World In Flames**

**(GabrielxOC)**

She pulled the covers above her head, trembling in fear,  
the constant sounds of screams of agonies from outside  
shook her to the core,  
and the multitude of fires were growing closer;  
it truly was the end of the world.

Rose couldn't help but think of her favorite angel,  
well, archangel to be exact. The irresistible Gabriel, The Trickster  
had managed to steal her heart, despite The Winchester's objections,  
because well, they saw her as a little sister, and well,  
they obviously had some vendettas against the charming angel.

Yet Rose still chose to see him. Because he treated her as a queen,  
worshipped every single thing about her.  
Never had she been treated with such high regard.

Another round of screams, another explosion,  
and Rose sinks further into her sheets,  
tears streaking her pale face,  
praying for a miracle,  
praying that her Gabriel was safe,  
fighting to the end,  
so that he could come and enclose her in his arms.

Suddenly, a soft flutter of wings and she was engulfed in her lover's arms,  
his silky voice smooth and hot against her neck,  
"I'm here princess, and I will never leave, not even death can take me from you."  
A final kiss, a final embrace and suddenly the world around them explodes.


	4. Sleepwalking Past Hope

**In Venere Veritas**

**Summary:** A collection of random Supernatural oneshots and drabbles. Rated M for safety and possible smut.

_A/N: Well, here we are again. I am releasing yet another oneshot, drabble collection, and it's Supernatural this time! Yes! Anyways, I absolutely love Supernatural and I have a whole list of reasons why and a whole list of favorite characters. So, I decide to compile a collection of different oneshots focusing on my favorite characters and my OC Rose. there may also be hints of other pairings, but that's if I really feel creative enough :-) Anyways, hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but plot and original character(s). _

* * *

**Four: Sleepwalking Past Hope **

**(Dean x OC)**

Rose always considered her relationship with Dean Winchester very complex,  
there was no other way of describing it; to herself, to Sam.  
Dean's abandonment issues were the reasons why their relationship often suffered  
there were nights where Dean absolutely smothered Rose,  
and while she adored her boyfriend's affections, she couldn't stand his clinginess,  
the way he couldn't let things be.  
But she loved Dean all the same,  
and so she clung to her hope.  
Always stood by him, even when it all seemed hopeless.  
They stormed through her own issues, as well.  
It wasn't easy, but Rose had to admit that, at the end of the day,  
she had one badass boyfriend.


	5. Heaven Tonight

**In Venere Veritas**

**Summary:** A collection of random Supernatural oneshots and drabbles. Rated M for safety and possible smut.

_A/N: Well, here we are again. I am releasing yet another oneshot, drabble collection, and it's Supernatural this time! Yes! Anyways, I absolutely love Supernatural and I have a whole list of reasons why and a whole list of favorite characters. So, I decide to compile a collection of different oneshots focusing on my favorite characters and my OC Rose. there may also be hints of other pairings, but that's if I really feel creative enough :-) Anyways, hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but plot and original character(s). _

* * *

**Five: Heaven Tonight **

**(Cas xOC) **

Rose was humming along to HIM's "Heaven Tonight," a song that touches her personally, as it reminds her of a certain naive angel that has graced her life with his presence. _Castiel._ The name rolls off her lips effortlessly; she was undeniably in love with the angel, but she felt there was no chance in heaven or on earth. She moved her hips gracefully to the slow harmony of song, allowing the lyrics to touch her soul and the instrumentals to caress her heart. As she was dancing and singing along to her favorite band, she never noticed the angel observing her, a faint smile crossing his lips.


	6. Paradis Noir (Black Paradise)

**In Venere Veritas**

**Summary:** A collection of random Supernatural oneshots and drabbles. Rated M for safety and possible smut.

_A/N: Well, here we are again. I am releasing yet another oneshot, drabble collection, and it's Supernatural this time! Yes! Anyways, I absolutely love Supernatural and I have a whole list of reasons why and a whole list of favorite characters. So, I decide to compile a collection of different oneshots focusing on my favorite characters and my OC Rose. there may also be hints of other pairings, but that's if I really feel creative enough :-) Anyways, hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but plot and original character(s). _

* * *

**Six: Paradis Noir (Black Paradise) **

**(CrowleyxOCxLucifer) **

Normally, one might find an existence condemned to hell to be well, hell.  
However, for Rose, it was her own little fucked up black heaven.  
She made a deal with both Crowley and Lucifer, the heads of Hell.  
She agreed to become their lover, their personal slave and sex toy in exchange  
for immunity from the tortures that many like her would face. Small price to pay,  
but hey, she was happy. Rose even landed herself a position as one of the top torturers in Hell.  
She was content.

And when she returned to the kingdom of Dis after her shifts,  
she'd crawl into their bed, awaiting for her lovers, her masters.  
Ironically, both the King of Hell and Heaven's Prince of Darkness were gentle lovers,  
but they did not hold back when it came to sex; not making love, but pure sex.  
There were times when Crowley would set aside a time for Rose and Him to make love,  
but he always wanted to make sure that she understood the price she paid for her little sinful paradise.

Lucifer, well he was always surprisingly gentle, even when he got aggressive,  
he always let Crowley handle the rough sex.  
Lucifer was definitely different than what Rose perceived him to be,  
in fact, on the nights she'd lay with him in bed she'd sympathize with him, even empathized,  
she, too, knew the feelings of resentment and abandonment.  
Lucifer was actually a lot more sensitive than he lead on.

Crowley, on the other hand, was a gentleman in every sense of the word.  
He was a gentlemen in bed, but he always wanted to be dominant,  
because, he was, after all the King of Hell. But nonetheless the demon proved to  
just as great a lover- maybe even better at times- than Lucifer.

Rose was content with her life in Hell.  
She reigned alongside Crowley as his "queen,"  
and was Lucifer's little princess.  
Notorious torturer.  
Demon.  
And she wouldn't have it any other way.


	7. Broken, Beaten, Scarred

**In Venere Veritas**

**Summary:** A collection of random Supernatural oneshots and drabbles. Rated M for safety and possible smut.

_A/N: Well, here we are again. I am releasing yet another oneshot, drabble collection, and it's Supernatural this time! Yes! Anyways, I absolutely love Supernatural and I have a whole list of reasons why and a whole list of favorite characters. So, I decide to compile a collection of different oneshots focusing on my favorite characters and my OC Rose. there may also be hints of other pairings, but that's if I really feel creative enough :-) Anyways, hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but plot and original character(s). _

* * *

**Seven: Broken, Beaten, Scarred **

**(Dean x OC) **

On the nights when hunts were excruciatingly painful, both physically and emotionally, Rose and Dean would heal their wounds and lay in bed naked holding each other, while both hummed along to a Metallica song. It was, after all, how they bonded. Dean would smile as Rose drifted to sleep in his arms and he would still be humming a song; he would smile at the memory of how they first met over a beer and a long conversation about which Metallica album was most influential: _Ride The Lightning_ or _Master of Puppets_. Dean loved how Rose never backed down, her never ending persistence to prove her worth. Just how he liked his women. And with that, he would drift into slumber with a smile on his face, and his battle wounds healing slowly into scars.


	8. She's In Love With Lucifer

**In Venere Veritas**

**Summary:** A collection of random Supernatural oneshots and drabbles. Rated M for safety and possible smut.

_A/N: Well, here we are again. I am releasing yet another oneshot, drabble collection, and it's Supernatural this time! Yes! Anyways, I absolutely love Supernatural and I have a whole list of reasons why and a whole list of favorite characters. So, I decide to compile a collection of different oneshots focusing on my favorite characters and my OC Rose. there may also be hints of other pairings, but that's if I really feel creative enough :-) Anyways, hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but plot and original character(s). _

* * *

**Nine: She's In Love With Lucifer**

**(Lucifer x OC) **

_She's in love with the devil,_  
_she's in love with Lucifer._

Throughout her life, Rose was told how to act, how to think, and then she met him.  
She empathized with him because she knew what it was like,  
to have thoughts of your own but dismissed because of it.  
She was forced to follow the good "Christian" life, as her parents liked to call it,  
though many might agree that it was radicalism.  
They understood why she rebelled,  
but they didn't understand her like he did.

It was wrong, blasphemous even, but Lucifer was and still is an angel,  
regardless of everything. He was her angel, her savior.  
She could see the goodness within him,  
but she also saw the resentment, the vulnerability,  
and that's what drew her the most to him.

They needed each other, much like an addict needs their heroin.  
The kisses were needy and passionate,  
the sex was euphoric,  
it was far from hell... it was heaven.  
He loved too much with that his heart was broken,  
she was just empty,  
they filled each other with caresses and gestures.

Tonight, it was storming, and she was alone,  
missing him, her fallen angel.  
She pulled the covers up to her, hoping it would compensate for  
his absence,  
it didn't warm her up, didn't make her feel whole,  
only empty, lonely and needy.

She tried to bite back the tears. He was fighting the apocalypse,  
she knew deep in her heart, his brother was going to push him  
back into the cage and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

She felt the single tear escape and suddenly a wave of despair overcame her,  
her sadness matched the melancholy of the brewing storm outside.

A soft flap of wings and a soft voice, "What is wrong my love?"  
she sobbed harder.

_And then the fallen angel came  
To heal the pain inside her heart  
Her broken heart_

He didn't have to ask the question, the answer was clear in her eyes,  
and he held her against him, revealed his beautiful sunburst wings and  
wrapped it around her, forming a cocoon, as if to protect her from her  
inner most demons.

Her sobs soon ceased and she looked deep into his vessel's crystal eyes,  
and suddenly she wasn't afraid.  
With a soft kiss, all her worries faded.  
He hated humanity, but he loved her because they were two pieces made a whole,  
she was his one and only exception.  
She was the one who didn't judge, the one whose story was almost similar to his.  
He loved her, and he hasn't loved in a millennia.

This was her haven, her paradise, here in her fallen angel's arms,  
surrounded by the warmth of his wings and vessel's arms.  
She was home,  
even with the sadness falling outside her four walls.  
She was safe.

_She's in love with the devil_  
_She's in love with Lucifer_  
_This is her revenge for all the years of hate and tears_  
_Fire is falling from the sky_  
_She's burning down her past_  
_She starts a new life_  
_To hell with Jesus Christ_

* * *

_A/N: I got inspired by the song "Lucifer" by Blutengel for this piece. I think I made my heart explode just from writing this. This is my favorite out of all the ones so far. My next chapter is going to be Crowley and Cas because well, they're my sinful OTP and just it's glorious._

_I hope some of you enjoy my crappy writing. :-)  
_

_and remember, I own nothing but my plot and OC so yup :-) _


	9. Our Forlorn Love

**In Venere Veritas**

**Summary:** A collection of random Supernatural oneshots and drabbles. Rated M for safety and possible smut.

_A/N: Well, here we are again. I am releasing yet another oneshot, drabble collection, and it's Supernatural this time! Yes! Anyways, I absolutely love Supernatural and I have a whole list of reasons why and a whole list of favorite characters. So, I decide to compile a collection of different oneshots focusing on my favorite characters and my OC Rose. there may also be hints of other pairings, but that's if I really feel creative enough :-) Anyways, hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but plot and original character(s). _

* * *

**Ten: Our Forlorn Love**

**(Crowley x Castiel) **

_I. Away From Your God _

Neither of the two ever expected an affair to result from their business together, it just happened. Castiel, at first, was extremely apprehensive, after all, he was God's solider, but as Crowley puts it, he was "daddy's favorite," so "daddy" didn't care. Still, Castiel felt dirty, at least for the first couple months, now, he no longer cared. His grace was beginning to slip away, the structure of heaven was collapsing and God was aloof, really, what did he have to lose? He had no soul to sell either so now here he was, in the arms of the King of Hell. Their love was quite... different from any other inter-species relationship, considering one was a demon and the other an angel, which actually brought a third dimension to their relationship. Castiel discovered that Crowley was a gentle lover...when he wanted to be; he was also very domineering in bed, which Castiel had no problem with, in fact, it aroused him to the point of agony, but he always kept those thoughts away, he didn't need Crowley using that to his advantage, because despite their affair, he was still a very manipulative demon king.

Castiel loved the softness of his lips and the gruffness of his accent, as well as the scruffiness of his beard. Crowley picked a rather aesthetically pleasing vessel, and Castiel could never get enough of it, especially during intercourse. The first time they had intercourse, Castiel was an emotional wreck. Crowley expected it, and instead of mocking him, he managed to soothe his angel lover and gently took his time; this ultimately unleashed a spark in Castiel that he never felt before, not even for Dean Winchester. It was exhilarating to say the least, and it was euphoric, and both of the creatures couldn't get enough.

Though he would never admit it to Castiel, Crowley loved the afterglow of sex: the spooning. He loved his flesh against his beloved angel's. When Castiel would shut his eyes and sleep, though both creatures didn't really need it, Crowley would smirk against his skin and think about how he corrupted "daddy's favorite little angel" and made him the King of Hell's pet and lover. He wold chuckle about it for days on end. The dynamic of their relationship was still strange to Castiel, but he has learned to accept it and to just, as the humans say, "go with the flow."

_II. Deceiving Our Restless Hearts_

Castiel was frustrated to say the least. He and Dean have been coming to blows a lot lately, ever since _the mark._ It saddened Castiel deeply that his best friend was transforming drastically. Sam was worried and Castiel couldn't offer his condolence because he didn't really know how to comfort anyone, but Sam said it was okay, he didn't need it anyways. So Castiel came to the other person that Dean has been spending all of his time with: his secret lover, Crowley.

Crowley was sitting on a burgundy arm chair, sipping a glass of red wine and petting his dearest Juliet, "What seems to be the problem kitten?"

"It's about Dean and the mark." Castiel simply stated. He tried to hold utter indifference, but his crystal blues gave his emotional distress away. Crowley sighed and set his wine down and sent his precious hellhound out and gestured for his angel to come hither.

Castiel sat in his lap, breathing in Crowley's musky scent; for a moment, he forgot about Dean. Crowley's scent was too intoxicating, it was arousing him. He shifted constantly in Crowley's lap in order to disguise his obvious erection. Crowley, however, beat him to the chase.

"Aroused aren't we, darling?"

Castiel simply flushed, but soon gasped as Crowley's lips met his own and slowly made their way down his throat, leaving butterfly kisses. Castiel surrendered to his desires and allowed Crowley to continue to make his descent down his neck. Castiel wrapped his arms around the King's neck and repositioned himself so he was straddling him, Crowley's arms soon slinked themselves around the Angel's waist, his hands squeezing his bum roughly.

"Mmm you taste simply delectable, love."

"Uhh thanks." Crowley chuckled at Castiel's naivety. It was adorable, to say the least.

It didn't take either of them long to completely become submissive to their lust.

_III. From Cruelty and Tenderness Embraced _

Crowley left marks everywhere along Castiel's body. The man sure knew how to please a lover, it was no wonder men and women and demons alike were aching to get into bed with him. Castiel only scoffed at the mark on his ass; Crowley thought it to be a great idea to engrave his name on the angel's bum, forever branding him as his and his alone. Despite the roughness and aggression of their intercourse, Castiel had to admit, he was feeling a hell of a lot better than he did several hours prior. Now, the couple were enveloped in each other, savoring the afterglow of it all; the silence was beautiful.

Castiel felt safe here, ironically, in the arms of the King of Hell. He felt like no matter what happens to either of them, they would find each other, engulf each other in their love, let flesh and flesh collide, and the rest of the universe wouldn't matter. It was in their embraces and their aggressions that they found solace away from the shittiness of their fates and designs; it was here where everything aligned perfectly in a forbidden embrace. And neither would have it any other way.

* * *

_A/N: I hardly ever write slash, so this and Destiel were my first attempts. Hopefully it didn't suck too much lol. _

_Next chapter should be Crowley and my OC but first I had to indulge in my new OTP. Because well, these two have quite the chemistry. ;) Reviews and requests are always open. My OC won't be the only one; I will take character x reader requests and go from there, never attempted anything quite like the second perspective before and I would love to experiment so please, give me requests and feedback :-) _

_xoxoxoxo_


	10. Once Red as Wine

**In Venere Veritas**

**Summary:** A collection of random Supernatural oneshots and drabbles. Rated M for safety and possible smut.

_A/N: Well, here we are again. I am releasing yet another oneshot, drabble collection, and it's Supernatural this time! Yes! Anyways, I absolutely love Supernatural and I have a whole list of reasons why and a whole list of favorite characters. So, I decide to compile a collection of different oneshots focusing on my favorite characters and my OC Rose. there may also be hints of other pairings, but that's if I really feel creative enough :-) Anyways, hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but plot and original character(s). _

* * *

**Eleven: Once Red as Wine  
****(Crowley x OC) ****  
**

_I adore the despair in your eyes,_  
_I worship your lips once red as wine._

"What pretty red lips you have darling." He mused, his lips grazing over hers in  
an animalistic way; his eyes fueled by lust and longing,  
she blushed a faint rosy color that made his heart warm.  
She was his weakness; she was his everything.  
"And those eyes," he continued, trailing ghostly kisses down her neck, "So full of despair,  
and lust. Gorgeous."

"Crowley, you are such a charmer, ahh." Rose cooed as Crowley continued to assault her neck  
with sensual kisses. He broke from her and looked down upon his beauty, smirking.

"What?" a smirk forming along her lipstick stained lips.

"Oh nothing, kitten, I'm just beginning to wonder if you are a demon because you, my dear,  
are a temptress." He chuckled as he began to unbutton her blouse and kiss her full milky breasts.  
It was then when all of Rose's inhibitions began to collapse, she was completely submissive to Crowley.

"Are you...ahhh... trying to seduce me, Crowley because if so, it is working, ahhhh." Her moans echoed  
beautifully off the mahogany walls. Crowley merely smirked and continued to strip her of  
her clothing.

After removing her skirt and panties, leaving her only in her red heels- Crowley did have a thing for  
his women wearing heels while he fucked them into oblivion- a wild moan escaped him and Rose could  
only blush more.

"So. Fucking. Gorgeous, kitten. I am so glad you are mine and mine alone." His tone becoming much  
more possessive. God, she loved it when he became dominant and possessive. She was his and his alone,  
and she fucking loved it.

_You're gone with the sin my baby,  
__how beautiful you are.._

The song playing from his record player was both their favorite. They agreed that they would only make love to this  
song and this song alone. Crowley, despite his domineering ways, was a gentleman at heart, he believed in romancing  
and satisfying his woman. Rose could never complain.

After it was all said and done, in the afterglow of their passions, Crowley would hold Rose in his arms,  
while the record was still playing and hum along into her ear, lulling her into a sleep filled with euphoric dreams,  
dreams of the highest passion. Crowley was capable of love, despite being a demon. She had proven that.  
Her beauty and intelligence had sketched their way into his heart,  
but no one was to ever know of his capabilities to romance.  
It was saved only for her, his kulta.

_So gone with the sin my darling_

* * *

_A/N: Hopefully this wasn't too OOC, but in my head, while Crowley is great at fucking someone senseless, I feel like he can also romance them until they are a quivering mess. Anyways, I own nothing and I hope you enjoyed this and all that is to come :-)  
_

_xoxoxoxo _


	11. All We Ever Do Is Say Goodbye

**In Venere Veritas**

**Summary:** A collection of random Supernatural oneshots and drabbles. Rated M for safety and possible smut.

_A/N: Well, here we are again. I am releasing yet another oneshot, drabble collection, and it's Supernatural this time! Yes! Anyways, I absolutely love Supernatural and I have a whole list of reasons why and a whole list of favorite characters. So, I decide to compile a collection of different oneshots focusing on my favorite characters and my OC Rose. there may also be hints of other pairings, but that's if I really feel creative enough :-) Anyways, hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but plot and original character(s). _

* * *

**Twelve: All We Ever Do is Say Goodbye **

**The Angels (Pre-fall)**

_Why you wanna break my heart again_  
_Why am I gonna let you try_

Castiel was very young when Lucifer was casted out of heaven. He was intrigued by the Morning Star because he was the most beautiful and devoted to God, he admired his older brother, and it broke his heart when he was sent away. Castiel remembers the tears he shed because his older brother had to leave, Anna held him while he cried and told him it was because Lucifer was prideful, that he loved their father too much. It was hard for Castiel to understand how someone could love too much, he figured maybe Lucifer had a mind of his own and God didn't like it.

He remembers when Lucifer said his goodbye.

"Cas, don't ever think that I am leaving you." He held the weeping angel in his arms, Cas held onto his older brother, not wanting to let go. Castiel just couldn't understand, he was still a youngling, so naive.

"But Luci, why must you leave?"

"Because...father doesn't want me around anymore. I don't see anything good in these...humans. They aren't like us, Cas, they are flawed, dangerous. No one seems to understand the evil that they are capable of, but apparently, I am prideful, but really, Castiel, you must understand I love you, I love father, and all our brothers and sisters... there's no more room for me to love, so I must leave. They are putting me in a cage... it will be lonely, but promise me that you'll be good, promise me, Castiel that you won't end up like your older brother, please...stay strong, Gabriel will watch over you and so will Anna."

With that and a final embrace, Lucifer let go of his younger sibling and prepared for the fall.

Castiel stood by, holding onto Gabriel and Anna's hands, tears falling as they all stood by and watched as Michael cast Lucifer out of heaven. From that moment on, Castiel vowed in the deep recesses of his soul, he would fight, fight not for righteousness or his father, but for his fallen brother, the brother he loved among all the others.

_All we ever do is say goodbye_

* * *

_A/N: Well, i wanted to try a pre-fall drabble from Cas' perspective because I feel like when all went down, he was so naive and loved his brother so much that it broke his heart, ya know? This was very experimental and probably far out of character but it all just fell into my head and I thought it would be cute and very very saddening. I think I ripped my own heart out because of my stupid ideas. Anyways, I hope someone enjoyed this. _

_xoxoxo_


	12. Cruel World

**In Venere Veritas**

**Summary:** A collection of random Supernatural oneshots and drabbles. Rated M for safety and possible smut.

_A/N: Well, here we are again. I am releasing yet another oneshot, drabble collection, and it's Supernatural this time! Yes! Anyways, I absolutely love Supernatural and I have a whole list of reasons why and a whole list of favorite characters. So, I decide to compile a collection of different oneshots focusing on my favorite characters and my OC Rose. there may also be hints of other pairings, but that's if I really feel creative enough :-) Anyways, hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but plot and original character(s). _

* * *

**Thirteen: Cruel World **

**- Lucifer x OC- **

Slipping on a my prettiest red dress,  
applying my darkest lipstick,  
I was so ready for him,  
my devil, my fallen angel.

He took me in his arms,  
hands roaming all over,  
he kisses me roughly and  
then gently,  
I can hear the world explode.

Sipping a glass of wine,  
tears rolling down my cheeks,  
he sits there  
completely indifferent.  
Because he is unsure on how to comfort,  
mostly because no one ever comforted him.  
I understood this,  
this is why we were soulmates.

He hated my kind, but he loved me,  
what a cruel world,  
I was his girl and his alone,  
just like he was mine.

I was addicted to all that he gave,  
and all that he couldn't provide,  
I was addicted to the pain of our love.

* * *

_A/N: decided to try a poem format for this one. Eh. _


	13. Play Dead

**In Venere Veritas**

**Summary:** A collection of random Supernatural oneshots and drabbles. Rated M for safety and possible smut.

_A/N: Well, here we are again. I am releasing yet another oneshot, drabble collection, and it's Supernatural this time! Yes! Anyways, I absolutely love Supernatural and I have a whole list of reasons why and a whole list of favorite characters. So, I decide to compile a collection of different oneshots focusing on my favorite characters and my OC Rose. there may also be hints of other pairings, but that's if I really feel creative enough :-) Anyways, hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but plot and original character(s). _

* * *

**Fifteen: Play Dead**

**-Gabriel x OC- **

_~I play dead to hide my heart_  
_until the world gone dark fades away~_

I did it to protect her, myself, my brothers. I couldn't take the bickering,  
being forced to take sides, that was never my thing. I fell in love with a  
beautiful human; that was my downfall, according to brother dearest,  
but in all honesty, she was my salvation through two millennia of separation  
from my brother and father.

I hate myself for doing this, for faking my death, but it is necessary,  
for not only her, but for my brothers' sake as well.  
I can't say that i am happy with Michael and his pettiness,  
but I can't side with Lucifer either,  
I love them both too much to take sides, so I chose humanity,  
my beautiful Rose, my escape.

I kiss her and the pain and conflict melts away,  
I stare into her honey colored eyes and I feel content,  
I hold her in my arms and I feel...safe, free.  
She is the freedom that I yearned,  
the salvation that I craved.

I make love to her and suddenly, nothing else matters,  
the universe no longer exists,  
just her and I in a little slice of heaven all our own.

_~I stay dead until you veil my scars and say goodbye to fate~_


	14. Solitude's Arms

**In Venere Veritas**

**Summary:** A collection of random Supernatural oneshots and drabbles. Rated M for safety and possible smut.

_A/N: Well, here we are again. I am releasing yet another oneshot, drabble collection, and it's Supernatural this time! Yes! Anyways, I absolutely love Supernatural and I have a whole list of reasons why and a whole list of favorite characters. So, I decide to compile a collection of different oneshots focusing on my favorite characters and my OC Rose. there may also be hints of other pairings, but that's if I really feel creative enough :-) Anyways, hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but plot and original character(s). _

* * *

**Sixteen: Solitude's Arms **

**Cas x Angels (family based) **

_~There is no turning back from this unending path of mine_  
_serpentine and black it stands before my eyes~_

I remember when there was no corruption, innocence.  
I remember all of us living together in harmony,  
and then The Fall.  
It seemed that after Lucifer, all stability in Heaven crumbled.  
Father left, and many were torn on what to do,  
and Michael was hell bent on killing Lucifer.  
I remember being a fledgling and weeping for what seemed like days,  
I was, after all, the youngest angel in the Garrison.

Time wore on and Lucifer became a distant memory,  
I was told to not dwell on my fallen brother,  
but I still thought about him.  
The next time I saw him was before the aversion of the apocalypse.  
My grace was failing, and Father was still no where to be seen or heard.  
Lucifer was my first wave of nostalgia,  
the craving for the better days.  
Deep down, I didn't want to kill him,  
I didn't want him and Michael to fight,  
I just wanted stability.

_~With every step I take the less I know myself~_

Balthazar was the next brother I would see that would remind me  
of the true importance of family.  
I had to kill him,  
in the midst of my mad attempts to stop Raphael, find Purgatory,  
it's one of the worst things I ever done. 

I was a monster; there was no going back from that moment on. 

Gabriel, the brother I probably am the most fond of, was the last I saw,  
the last familiar, innocent memory of home,  
he faked his death, which was hard on me, though I couldn't admit it to  
The Winchesters because they have a vendetta against my brother, not that  
I blame them; Gabriel was always a bit tenacious, it's what I most admired him for.

He too fell because he hid, he chose NOT to choose. He, too, couldn't bear the heartache  
of seeing brothers shedding each other's blood.

It seems all so long ago now.

The Winchesters and I haven't spoken in years now, it was for the best that we go our separate ways,  
I needed to figure things out and Dean, well he isn't quite Dean anymore.  
It was hard, yes, walking away from what I considered my second family -although I do cherish all the  
memories that we shared- but I need to find my true family,  
if I know Gabriel he is somewhere, hidden amongst the Pagan Gods as Loki,  
and if I know Lucifer, well, he's on the run, much like myself.

I am by a lake, a lake that almost reminds me of the lakes of Eden,  
the nostalgia becomes unbearable,  
I feel my heart breaking,  
my grace diminishing,  
I am near death,  
and I am scared.  
I am unsure of where Angels go once they die.

I lay on the ground, listening to the silent serenity of the nature that  
surrounds me still.  
I'd cry if I could,  
because the agony is too much to bear.

My eyes are heavy,  
and before they close,  
a soft flutter of wings,  
and a gentle voice,

"I am here brother, please don't leave. I will fix you."

_~But gods just laugh at my face a__nd this path remains_  
_Leading me into solitude's arms~_

* * *

A/N: Uhmmm I got carried away with this piece. lol. Very AUish in nature, I suppose. Well, I tried and I am sorry if I hurt someone's feelings. I just listened to this song and the idea fell into my head. I promise more fluffy things.

xoxoxo.


	15. Heartache Every Moment

**In Venere Veritas**

**Summary:** A collection of random Supernatural oneshots and drabbles. Rated M for safety and possible smut.

_A/N: Well, here we are again. I am releasing yet another oneshot, drabble collection, and it's Supernatural this time! Yes! Anyways, I absolutely love Supernatural and I have a whole list of reasons why and a whole list of favorite characters. So, I decide to compile a collection of different oneshots focusing on my favorite characters and my OC Rose. there may also be hints of other pairings, but that's if I really feel creative enough :-) Anyways, hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but plot and original character(s). _

* * *

**Seventeen: Heartache Every Moment **

**Cas x OC **

_~In your sweetest torment, I'm lost.~ _

It was hard to watch Castiel shift Sam's broken sanity. Real hard. Rose was painstakingly in love with the former angel; it was hard not to be. He was brave and did everything and anything for his family and friends. That anything, that sacrifice was his downfall; his hubris, his unwavering loyalty to humanity and righteousness was his flaw. Like his elder brother Lucifer, he rebelled, he stood his ground, and for that, he was cast out. A reject. He wasn't going to let Raphael win, he wasn't going to stand by and let all that he worked for to ensure that Michael and Lucifer remained in the cage go to waste. So he swallowed the souls in purgatory, became God, destroyed his older brothers. He became his worst enemy._  
_

And worse...he betrayed Sam, Dean and Rose.

Rose understood though.  
Rose patiently prayed, hoped on the nights that seemed so endless and hopeless that her Castiel would be redeemed.

The angel she fell in love with.

_~Deeper into our heavenly suffering our fragile souls are falling~_

Rose didn't want to know what Castiel saw when Sam's insanity was shifted. She best assumed he saw Lucifer, taunting him, seducing him to join him once and for all, because as she recalled, Lucifer was attached to Castiel. Something to do with his fading grace or something. Nonetheless, she didn't want to know the exact horrors that he saw, the torment that he had to relive. All she knew was that she had to remain by his side as he submerged himself into a state of comatose. It was hard because life went on, Dean and Sam were forced to leave Castiel behind at the hospital, and Rose was forced from his side, leaving her beloved in the care of Meg, whom she deeply distrusted and not because she was just a demon but because she too had an attachment to Castiel and Rose didn't like it one bit.

As months went by, she tried to ease the heartache by submerging herself into missions, but alas, it did no good. She couldn't focus on taking down Dick Roman and the Leviathans, she could only think of him. Castiel. She worried constantly; Dean and Sam were starting to worry about her well being, she didn't sleep or eat, she just hunted and slept. It was an endless cycle; she, too, became comatose as if she could join her beloved.

And then good news.

Castiel was awake.

The bad news.

He was... well even more peculiar than he was before.

He claimed he no longer fought for Heaven, he just watches the bees.  
Watches them all day long.

But Rose didn't care.  
She was happy that he was awake.

_~'Cause there's no smile of an angel without the wrath of god~_

Blue eyes met hazel.  
She was crying, smiling,  
and suddenly she was in his arms,  
he was smiling.

He remembered her.  
He kissed her gently  
he told her how much he was sorry,  
how much he loved her  
and ached for her.

Dreamt of her in his comatose state.  
She was the only thing that puzzled the hallucinated Lucifer.  
He didn't understand love for a human,  
humanity in general.  
And that is what gave Castiel the strength to overcome his demons.

_~It's heartache every moment with you~ _

* * *

A/N: I've been having some bad writer's block so this was an attempt to break through.  
_  
_


	16. Your Sweet Six Six Six

**In Venere Veritas**

**Summary:** A collection of random Supernatural oneshots and drabbles. Rated M for safety and possible smut.

_A/N: Well, here we are again. I am releasing yet another oneshot, drabble collection, and it's Supernatural this time! Yes! Anyways, I absolutely love Supernatural and I have a whole list of reasons why and a whole list of favorite characters. So, I decide to compile a collection of different oneshots focusing on my favorite characters and my OC Rose. there may also be hints of other pairings, but that's if I really feel creative enough :-) Anyways, hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but plot and original character(s)._

* * *

**Sixteen: Your Sweet Six Six Six **

**Crowley x Lucifer (A/N: I will go down with this ship, oh my unholy lord)**

**_~There are things you should know and the distance between us seems to grow~_**

_Crowley, the self-proclaimed King of Hell, was always aware that Hell was never truly his and that he was nothing more than a simple demon to him. Lucifer ran the show here, but Crowley did most of the dirty work. Lucifer was his creator, his god, his unholy Father and Crowley knew better not to disrespect him, but Crowley being the demon he was always loved to piss everyone off, no matter how much respect- or lack of- he had for them. Deep in the darker parts of him, Crowley was a loyal follower, he always answered when Lucifer called. _

_He did have a momentary lapse of judgment with the Winchesters and the colt; he was afraid. He had just regained the crown and he didn't want Lucifer to destroy everything he had worked for if he had succeeded in seducing Sam and destroying humanity. Crowley wouldn't have allowed it. Because deep down, he knew Lucifer hated demons. He knew demons weren't his real family, he was no God, he was merely resentful. _

_But Lucifer was always the master of persuasion and always soothed Crowley's fears._

_Crowley was Lucifer's favorite pet, aside from Ruby and Meg, his little side pets. No one compared to Crowley, though._

_Crowley was Lucifer's indulgence._

_His stress reliever._

**_~I'm waiting for your call and I'm ready to take your six six six in my heart~_**

"You're always so submissive for me, pet, makes my heart so... what's the word? ah yes, fuzzy."_ He chuckles. Crowley was always a domineering demon, but when it came to Lucifer, oh man, he was weak and submissive, like a child._

_He resented him for that; he resented himself even more for submitting to his own desires._

Feathery kisses, fiery touches. Lucifer was both heaven and hell, he was light and darkness, morning and night. Crowley didn't know how much he needed his master, his creator until he was on his knees, begging for repentance for working with those goddamn Winchesters. Lucifer was relentless, but merciful. He went easy on Crowley tonight, but if he ever caught him with those abominations again, well, then his punishment will be much more dire than a red bum.

**_~And I'm longing for your touch and I welcome your sweet six six six in my heart (oh, my heart)~_**

"Please... sir..."_ Crowley begged as he watched Lucifer sit on the edge of their bed, simply staring at his pet, smirking._

"Please sir, _what_ my little child?"

"Please... fuck me... sir."

"Is that what you _desire?_ Do you think you _deserve_ it?"

"Yes. Fuck me, abuse me, use me, I am yours."

"Yes. You are mine,"_ he stalked towards Crowley, tugging on his collar, "and mine alone. I_ hate sharing my pets, it was heartbreaking seeing Ruby with Sammy and Meg with my dear baby brother, but you, I don't want to lose you like I lost them, understood?" _He tugged on the collar harder when Crowley didn't respond ._

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

_Crowley yelped, _"Yes...sir."

"That's a good pet, now get on the bed and wait for me."

**_~Oh, right here in this heart I'm lonely~ _**

_There were times when Lucifer would allow Crowley to release his anger on him, but for the most part, Lucifer was the one in control because he loved reminding his rebellious subjects who was truly in charge of Hell, who was really in charge of the vermin he has to call children. Oh yes, he hated the demons, though he did have such a sweet spot for Ruby and Meg because they _worshipped _him,_ idolized_ him and gave him pleasure. They were so faithful and loyal; Crowley was different. He had to be controlled, he claimed the hell crown, and for that, Lucifer had to remind him who his boss was and where his loyalty truly lies._

_Though he couldn't admit it due to his pride, Lucifer loved Crowley in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. He was prisoned in a cage for thousands of years with no communication with his family, whom he still loved more than anything; he created Hell and the demons in order to satisfy his ever increasing loneliness. Lucifer truly didn't love these demons because he had no room in his heart too because he was in a way still loyal to his father; he loved his pets, though. He loved the pleasure they gave him, the loyalty. Loyalty was such a nice trait in this day in age and many of his followers were loosing faith, rebelling like he once did, but he would exterminate them ruthlessly because no child of his were going to think freely, they were, after all, demons._

_Demons were so much farther from angels and humans combined. Lucifer didn't see any beauty in them except for the ones he did care for. _

_That's why he could spare some room in his heart for Crowley because after all, he too was just as loyal to him as Ruby. Maybe even more; he just loved to piss Lucifer off because he knows the consequences of his actions and thrives off the pain and pleasure. Lucifer had to give him more credit; Crowley was undeniably the best for Hell at the moment. There was no way Lucifer could run it with Michael in the cage, no way. So Crowley was best to remain in his position as "king."_

_King._ not Ruler_. King._

_Just a sovereign._

_Nothing more. Nothing less._

_Crowley was his king; Lucifer was his master, his unholy Father._

_And it was to remain so until the end of time, though Lucifer will never admit it to anyone but himself. _

**_~I'm ready for the fall and I'm ready to take your six six six in my heart~_**

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I got really carried away but Crowley and Luci are my babes and I love them dearly, so I couldn't help myself. _


End file.
